


Decorating cookies

by Aiyaar



Series: Solangelo Christmas [21]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nico and Will are like 30, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyaar/pseuds/Aiyaar
Summary: Will and Nico with their adorable twins
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Christmas [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042860
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Decorating cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like this one at all, it's not how I wanted it to be(((

_Justin Bieber-Fa La La_

Nico rubbed his temples, feeling exhausted. It feels like he’s been working on this book for ages and he couldn’t come up with a decent ending. He took off his round glasses, peering at the window and looking at the snowy street.

Nico heard the sound of a door opening and smiled to himself.

“Babe, we’re home!” Will voice came from the first floor.

Nico went down the stairs and was almost knocked over by a small figurine hugging him around his knees.

“Papa! I need to tell you so much about my day! It was amazing!” the little girl with fair hair beamed at him. Nico smiled, lifting her up on his hands and chuckled softly.

“All right, Bee. But let me talk to your dad first, okay?”

Will was standing in the kitchen, unpacking grocery bags. A little boy with the same fair-hair as the girl was walking around him, peering hungrily at the candies in Will’s hand but still as quiet as usual. He noticed Nico entering the room, walked straight to him and hugged him, without a word.

Now it was pretty hard for Nico to move, because both children were clinging to him. Will turned around and laughed.

“They’ve missed you.” Nico lowered the girl on the floor, approaching Will.

“I’ve missed you all too.” He said, pecking Will on the lips.

Nico felt a tugging at his sleeve, looked down and met boy’s serious brown eyes.

“Papa. I want to tell you about-“ His quiet voice was interrupted by a girls high-pitched squealing.  
“Yes! The Christmas party in our school was amazing! We’ve been.”

“I was trying to talk to father.” The boy looked at his sister rather furiously. They almost started fighting when Will came for help.

“Now, now, calm down. You can tell him everything while we’ll be decorating cookies.”

“Yeah!” the girl started cheering loudly and the boy silently smiled.

Nico looked at the twins, thanking the universe for this blessing. More precisely, thanking two specific deities.

*

Two years after their wedding, Nico was visiting his father and casually told him that he and Will were planning to adopt a child. Hades looked at him for a moment and told him to wait a little bit for that. Nico got angry, thinking that maybe his father was trying to tell him that he wasn’t ready. He forgot about it pretty quickly.

A month later, Will and Nico was woken up by a loud bang at the door. Feeling tensed, they carefully opened the door, their swords unsheathed and Nico almost stepped on the bundles of blankets on their threshold. He looked around but nobody was there.

Will picked up the blankets, blanching.

“Um, Nico.”

A little bit afraid of what could be in there, Nico peered inside and met with two pairs of eyes staring at him. Babies. Two babies were left on the threshold.

“What the-“ Suddenly the blankets glowed and two figures appeared in the light. Standing there in the human size, were Nico’s father and father-in-law. Sort of like a video message.

“My beautiful boys, this is a gift for you from me!“ Apollo started, smiling brightly.

“From us.” Hades grumbled, feeling visibly uncomfortable next to the god of sun.

“Yes, indeed. We both tried really hard on making these children. You might haven’t noticed it but we took some of your both energy to unite them together and, with help of Aphrodite too, used your true love and energies to create them.” Apollo looked very happy, literally glowing.

Hades looked as serious as usual but Nico could see a glim in his eyes.

“I hope you’ll be a good parent, son.” He said in a calm voice. “Better than me, at least.” He added almost soundlessly.

“Oh, you’ll be amazing parents, I know it. Since they are both a combination of you two, I suspect they have abilities from both of you either. We’ll see it in the future. They’re truly your children, so take care of them”

And gods disappeared.

Nico looked bemused at the twins in Will’s hands.

That’s how they’ve got Bianca and Lee.

*

Bianca was jumping excitedly, while Nico prepared everything for decorating their Christmas cookies. She kept chattering about their Christmas party at the kindergarten. Lee sometimes intervened, correcting her and adding his own stories.

As they were decorating cookies with different Christmas ornaments, Will talked about his day at work, Lee listening attentively and Bianca glowing brighter with excitement. Literally glowing.

Their fathers didn’t like when they told them that these children were made from their energies. The both had a mix of Nico and Will’s abilities. Bianca could shadowtravel, glow and was good with music. Austin had the power on the dead and healing powers.

Five years passed since they found twins on their threshold and Nico couldn’t believe that he actually had a family. He couldn’t even dare to think about it in the past.

When the kids got too tired of their activity, they left Will and Nico alone at the kitchen, finishing the cookies.

“Do you think we’re actually good parents?” Nico suddenly asked Will.

“Hey.” Will took his hand. ”I believe we’re the best parents.”

The wind was howling and the snow kept falling from the sky, while they both relished this cozy, family atmosphere in the house.


End file.
